Gotta Be Somebody
by Toph-NSS
Summary: Set four years after the war. Zuko has a few plans and trys to get everything in order, or so he thinks. He finds something more that what he had plan. Can he handle it, or will it tear him apart. Find out. Chapter 8 is up! Please read and review!
1. Dinner Gone Wrong

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender…. If I did, there would be some changes. This is fully fan made.

Set four years after the war. Starts of Maiko, but will, and trust me, turn into Zutara (hear people shouting praises) okay, I'm just starting this out. I got the idea from a song, well several songs and my twin sister. Riding in a vehicle for an hour with good music playing, and it helps that both of us are very random. So here is a story that was produce in my truck, going to the Mall of Georgia!! Good times….good times….well on with the story

Oh and please tell me whacha think! Thanks ~Toph-NSS

Zuko, under stress, went into the dinning hall, hoping to be alone. Once he opened the door, he realized that he was not alone. Mai was sitting in one of the chairs. She noticed that Zuko looked stress, but at the moment she didn't care.

"So, I'm bord." Mai said as Zuko sat down

"You are always bord. Why is today any different." Zuko said as a servant brought his supper to him.

"Well maybe because today is my birthday and I haven't heard from anyone, including you. The only person I did hear from was Ty Lee and that was through a message hawk." Mai said. She looked at Zuko and what she said seemed to had no effect on him.

"Sorry, I've been busy. Um… happy birthday." Zuko said as he started to eat.

"So you can remember Aang and Sokka's birthday, you defently remember Toph's birthday, You even remember Suki and Ty Lee's birthday. And you always remember Katara's birthday and send her a present every year for the past four years!" Mai said with a small hint a hate in her voice.

"Look Mai, you don't understand." Zuko said

"Understand?!? Ha, oh I fully understand. You think of them more than you think of me. That's fine. I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to stay with Ty Lee. I need time to myself" Mai said as she got up and started to walk off.

"Mai wait!" Zuko said, calling for her. And she stopped.

"No Zuko. It is you who needs to wait. I have had enough and I need time to myself. Just….( takes a deep breath) …just let me go. I will call on you later." And with that, Mai walked out of the dinning hall and set of for Kyoshi Island.

Zuko sat back down and but his head in his hands. He heard two sets of feet running into the dinning hall. It was Sokka and Aang.

"Um, Zuko…" Aang started

"We have a problem…" Sokka finished. Zuko just looked up and Aang and Sokka noticed that he was upset.

"I think he knows that Mo Mo ate the fire flakes." Aang said.

"She left." Zuko whispered

"What?" Sokka asked with surprise.

"She left." Zuko said again. "She thought that I didn't love her." Zuko stated. Aand didn't know what to say to his friend.

Sokka waked over to Zuko and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Well go and get her."

Zuko just looked at his friend and said "I can't. She doesn't…."

"ZUKO!!!!" came a strong voice from the hallway. Then Ty Lee came bouncing in. "What did you said to Mai. She told a servent who told me that she was leaving to meet me in Kyoshi Island! But I'm Here!!!" Ty Lee finished as Katara and Toph entered the room.

"I didn't do anything and that is the problem. She thought that I loved you guys more that I loved her. Ty Lee go back and meet up with her. Please. Talk to her." Zuko asked

"I will. Suki you should come with me too" Ty Lee said.

"I will" Suki said

"And I will go to make sure she will come running back here." Sokka said

"I will give you guys a ride on Appa. Toph, Katara are you two coming." Aang asked

"Sure, why not. I want to see Miki again." Toph said.

"No, I will stay here with Zuko. Plus, I have that meeting in the morning." Katara said.

"Ok, well we better get going before Mai gets there before we do." Sokka said as the group started to leave. Then Sokka turned around and looked at Zuko. "Don't worry. We will bring her back." Then Sokka gave Zuko a thumps up and a goofy smile. Then the group left.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." Katara said and gave Zuko a hug. Zuko returned the hug and put down his mask and let his feelings out. He shed a few tears but the dry himself back up.

"It's ok. I just wish she wouldn't judge things quickly. I was hoping that I could wait until after supper to show her but that didn't work. I will never listen to Ty Lee again. Her plan back fired. I hope she doesn't really hate me." Zuko said as he flopped dowin in the chair.

"I don't think she does, and if she does then she wont once Ty Lee tells her that the whole night was plan for her to think that we are all ignoring her and then you surprise her with the proposal." Katara said as she sat down next to Zuko and put her arm on his shoulders.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said with a smile. "You are a great friend."

"I know!" Katara said with a smile and then hugged Zuko again.

Okay, there we go. Please tell me what ya think and if ya have any questions! Ta ta for now!!!


	2. Blame Game

Hello everyone! I hope y'all like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. The only characters I own are Ashu (A SHOO), Jadate (JA DATE) and Miki (Mi Ki).

Okay read and enjoy! And please, please, please, PLEASE review! : )

**

Mai started to pace on the deck of the ship. It was a couple of hours past dawn. She still remembered the events that happen the night before. She ended her thoughts and remembered that she would be at Kyoshi Island by sun set. She sent a hawk to Ty Lee when she first woke up, and that was an hour ago. She was waiting for a reply from Ty Lee.

"My Lady, the hawk is flying as fast as it can. The poor thing probable just got to your friend." Came a voice from behind Mai. She turned around and saw the captain of the ship. She was surprise of the young age that he was. Most of the captains that she knew were in their late 40s, but this one was in his early 30s, or so she believed.

"I know. I just…" Mai started.

"Don't worry. No one needs a depressed lady on the ship." The captain said. Mai let out a short loud laugh, and then quickly quiet herself. The captain looked at her in disbelief. "What? I'm serious."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that my friends would say that my personality is being depressed and that I'm like that all the time." Mai said

"No, that couldn't be. Some one as pretty as you are." The captain said.

Mai just looked at him. '_Oh no. This prev is hitting on me. Well, I guess its kinda nice. Wait, what, no! This man is older. Well father is 15 years older than mother. Wait, why am I comparing this situation to my parents? Oh man.'_

"Um, Lady? Are you okay? You seem to be having an argument with yourself. Do you need…" The captain started

"How old are you captain?" Mai bluntly asked.

"Um…excuse me?" the captain asked confused.

"It's a simple question, Captain. How old are you?" Mai said '_Oh wow. I just sounded like Azula.'_

The captain looked at Mai and put his hand behind his head. "Well, I'm twenty-eight. How old are you?"

'_Huh. He is only nine years older than me. Not as old as I thought.'_ Mai established in her mind. "Well Captain, you never ask a woman her age." And with that, Mai started to walk to her room. "Good-day Captain."

"Ashu" the captain said. Mai turned around and gave the captain a questioning look. "You can call me Ashu, instead of Captain, Lady." Ashu said. Mai smiled and continued to walk to her room.

***

"Ah, land!" Toph said as she did a "show" angel in the dirt. The gang finally reached Kyoshi Island a little past noon.

"Okay, now we got to get prepaired for Mai." Ty Lee said as she started to walk off, leaving the rest behind. Then she noticed two people walking toward them.

"Ah, Miki and J are coming." Toph said as she got up.

"Greetings everyone. I hope that the trip was good." The taller one said.

"It was good Jadate, thank you. Could you please take Appa to get food and water." Suki asked.

"Yes and here is letter that's from Lady Mai." Jadate said as he led Appa to the stables.

Suki started to read the note. "Well, it says that Mai should arrive by sun set. So no worries Ty Lee."

"No Worries!? Mai blew off Zuko for a stupid reason! She should have known better than that! She should of known that Zuko wouldn't ignore her on purpose!" Ty Lee exaimed.

"Well, not to burst your bubble, but the whole ignoring Mai for the day until after dinner, where Zuko was suppost to surprise her with the proposal thing, was kinda your idea." Sokka said as he pretended to brush dirt off is shirt. Ty Lee let out a high pitch scream and waked off.

"Good going Sokka." Suki said

"Yeah, Miki said that that was a dumb move." Toph said.

"Sorry, but it was her idea." Sokka said "and the two of you quit talking like that! It bugs me. The weird vibtation, taking thing….wait. Toph, what did you say to Miki to make her laugh?" Sokka asked as he saw the deaf girl laugh.

"Nothen Snoozles, nothen." Toph simply said

**

Zuko was sitting in his office. It was almost sun set. He was still upset about what had happen. He was stupid enough to listen to Ty Lee. He was mainly upset with Mai. How could she not trust him? He looked at the engagement crown that was on his desk. He then picked it up and examined it. It was a beautiful gold flame that had a dark red inner flame. It was made to match her. He thought that she would be happy and that they would have a life together. Knowing the events that happened, Zuko gripped the crown hard. He stood up and then threw the crown, as hard as he could, to the door. The crown had shattered into six big pieces and several little ones. Zuko didn't even hear the loud bang that the crown had made. He was tired. Tired of having people to doubt what he does. Tired of acquisitions of favoritism. He was tired of being the Firelord. Zuko sat back down in his chair and place his head on his desk.

**

Katara was sitting in a chair, in front of the window. She was watching the sun set. Zuko had been very upset the entire day. "That was so stupid." Katara said to herself. She lifted herself from the chair and decided to go and see Zuko. She was just going to tell him good night. She knew that he needed to be alone. As she got into the hallway in which Zuko's office was in, she heard a loud bang and crash. Katara stopped walking. Then she thought that something had happen to Zuko. She rushed to the door and knocked. When she heard no reply, she slowly opened the door. As the door moved, so did the crown pieces. Katara noticed that is was Mai's engagement crown. Katara looked to Zuko's desk and saw him laying there. A pang of pain hit Katara's heart hard. The last time she saw him this upset was when he was almost in contact with his mother. When he had arrived in the town that his mother was suppost to be in, he learned that she had left two years earlier. He had blamed himself for her not returning. He had told Katara that he was tired of it all. Now, he looked tired of it all again.

"Zuko?" Katara said soft voice. Zuko just lifted his head up. Katara noticed his red eyes and the pain hit her again.

"Do you have any spare time Katara?" Zuko asked. All what Katara could do was nod her head. "I need to talk to a friend." He replied to her nod. With that, Katara nodded her head again and quietly shut the door.

**

Here we are, chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed! I want to thank my reviewers and ask that everyone else review and tell me whacha think!

The character Jadate and Miki will be explain later. They are minor characters. Let me know whacha think again please!


	3. Breakfast Surprise

Okay, so here is chapter 3. Just to let everyone know is that I'm still in the introduction of this story. I'm not in the rising action yet. But I will be starting the rising action on chapter 5ish 6ish. Okay so here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar the last Airbender. The only think I do own is my made up characters!

Anki (ANN KE)

**

(this scene start on the morning after of the of misunderstanding and Mai leaving. The last chapter with Zuko and Katara was the same night of the misunderstanding. I forgot to tell you guys that. Sorry!!! So in this chapter, the setting is when Aang and them got to Kyoshi Island and when Mai met Ashu. Okay, I hope this answer questions and cleared up a lot of things. Um, if there are any other questions, please let me know! This is the only way I can answer stuff.)

**

Katara stayed in Zuko's office all night. The sun was starting to rise and the bright orange and light red rays of the sun were shinning into the office and bounced off the broken crown pieces. Katara got up from her seat and walked over and picked up a piece. She remembered the conversation that she and Zuko had. He told her that he was upset with Mai and that she took the situation to far. Katara let out a laugh and turned her head to the sleeping Fire Lord. '_And he thought Mai took it to far. I guess throwing a crown doesn't count.'_

"Zuko," Katara waited until Zuko seemed completely awake.

"Yes?" Zuko looked up and noticed that Katara was holding a piece of the crown. "Oh."

"Don't you believe you may have taken it too far?" Katara asked

"No." Zuko simply said and looked Katara in the eyes. "She doesn't trust me. If there is no trust between us, then I do not want her to be Fire Lady."

"Zuko…" Katara said sadly. "Then why don't you try to bring the trust back into the relationship?"

"I will try." Zuko said. He then looked out the window. It was around 7:40, according to the Fire Dial. He then looked down at his desk and noticed that the meeting that Katara needed to attend was at 9:00. "You better go and prepare for the meeting."

"Are you not going to attend?" Katara asked. Zuko started to think about it. "Oh come on. Please! It's so boring in those meetings. Please." Katara said and Zuko just looked at her. "Come on. It will give you something to do."

"I don't know. I really don't want the servants to mess with my hair and pull it tight. I've already got a headache." Zuko said trying to find a way out.

"The headache is your fault." Katara simply said with a smile on her face. "And I will do you hair. I used to do Sokka's all the time. You would be surprise, for a boy so hard headed, he is actually very tender headed."

Zuko gave her a funny look. "So if I pull his hair…"

"He will scream like a girl." Katara finished for him. Zuko let out a heart filled laugh and Katara join him in laughing. "There you go. Now you are laughing. So are you ready?" Zuko just gave her a strange look. "For me to do your hair." Katara said as she let out a small laugh.

"Oh, yes, um, I guess." Zuko said

"Okay, just go ahead and sit down." Katara command and Zuko listen. She walked behind him. "Do you have a brush?"

"No, sorry." Zuko said.

"Oh well." Katara started to run her fingers through his hair. She was surprised at how soft his hair was. She then noticed that Zuko started to lean his head back. She held in a giggle. She then slowly tighten the hair into a top not. Katara then noticed that she did not have a hair ribbon. "Where is the hair ribbon?" Katara mainly asked to her self. Before Zuko had a chance to answer, Katara had leaned over his shoulders and grabbed the ribbon. Zuko just stared at her (no bad thoughts people!). When he noticed that he was staring, he blushed and he turned his down. "Got it." He heard Katara say. "Why so you even have a top not.?" Katara asked as she started to wrap his hair with the ribbon.

"I don't know. It goes back for generations. Why do you ask?" Zuko said.

"I don't know. The top not is just …. UGH!!!!" Katara said and Zuko started to laugh. "Oh I got an idea. Why don't you grow your ponytail back?" She said with a smile. Zuko just turned around and glared at her. "I will take that as a no. There, finish. Do you want me to put in your crown?"

"Um no. I will do it. You should go and ready yourself." Zuko said as he stood up.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to get some breakfast before the meeting. You are coming to the meeting right?" Katara looked up at Zuko and gave him puppy eyes.

Sighing, Zuko nodded. "I guess I will join you in breakfast. I will need to have something in me to keep me awake during the meeting."

"Oh I will wake you. Trust me." Katara said as she summoned some water and started to form the water whip with it. She then turn and gave Zuko a smile.

"And if you do…" Zuko stated and formed fire in his hand. "I will get you back."

The two shared a laugh as they exited the office. They then headed to the dinning room that caused all the recent pain for everyone. Katara, again, thought about the actions of Zuko.

"Zuko, don't you think that you did over react? I mean, all this was was a misunderstanding." Katara stated.

Zuko slowed his pace and looked at Katara. "I guess you are right. That was kind of a stupid move that I did." Zuko then rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should order a new crown to be made."

"That would be a good thing to do. Now, let's go and eat. I'm starving." Katara said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and open the doors to the dinning room. Zuko and Katara were both shocked because there were several different plates filled with all kinds of fruits, meats, and sweets and the dinning table was set for several people. Zuko and Katara both looked at each other in disbelief. "Are you expecting anyone special Zuko?" Katara finally asked. All that Zuko could do was shake his head no. Then the two heard a familiar laugh.

"Uncle?" Zuko finally said. "Please tell me that you ordered all of these food."

"No dear nephew. This is for the meeting. And might I add that neither of you are dress to par for this occasion." Iroh said.

"What do you mean?!" Katara said offendenly

"Oh, you do look beautiful Katara, but it appears that you have been in that dress all night. The thing is wrinkled. And you as well nephew…" Iroh said. Then he had a good look at the two standing in front of him. He noticed that both seemed tired. Both of their clothes were wrinkled. Then a grin grew on his aging face. "What were you two doing last night?" Iroh asked in a mischievous tone. He watched as a blush hit Katara's face and his nephew turn red in anger.

"Uncle! How dare you even think that…. I…. UHG! I can't believe you!!!" Zuko exclaimed as he started to leave.

Iroh caught his nephew. "Now nephew, I do know better. I was only joking. Now, would you mind telling me what happened before our guests arrive." Iroh said, searching in Zuko's eyes. The three sat down and Zuko told the story. At the end, Iroh was quiet. "I'm sorry to say but…. That was just stupid nephew. You know good and well that Lady Mai does not handle jokes well." Iroh said as he stroked his beard.

"I know uncle but I just…" but before Zuko could finish, the dinning room doors opened up and seven people walked threw the door.

"Dad, Gran-Gran, Pakku!" Katara screamed as she ran over and hugged her family. Zuko raised himself from his seat when he noticed that two elder fire sages were with Katara's family. "Oh and Cheef Arnook, it's been too long." Zuko heard Katara say as she hugged the sixth person. A growing feeling of dread was forming in the pit of Zuko's stomach. He started to walk to Katara. "What is everyone doing here? I thought this meeting was for a food distribution to the Fire Nations lower class." Katara said with a nervous grin.

"You tell her." Gran-Gran said as she shoved Pakku to the front lines. Pakku looked back at his wife the to his step son. Both had the same expression on their face, anger.

"Dad?" Katara asked, a little uneasily.

Pakku then cleared his throat. "Katara, dear," Pakku said, placing his right hand on Katara's left shoulder. "I would like you to meet Anki." Pakku motion his head to the left where the seventh and final person was. Zuko felt his heart hit his stomach. "Your betroth."

**

Da, da, daaaa. Ha. I think I will end the chapter here.  Please tell me what you guys think. So that means review!! I really want to know what you guys think!

WOW, longest chapter so far. But trust me I will find a word limit that I will stick to…soon….sometime….yeah

Well, thanks for reading! ~Toph-NSS


	4. Marriages and New Friends

Okay, here are the details: at the end of this chapter, the time difference between the two groups will be the same. This chapter will end the day after the fight between Mai and Zuko. It takes a day to get from the fire nation to Kyoshi Island (yea, not realistic but this is the avatar world. A boy stayed in ice for 100 years with no defects!) Remember this is four years after the war. Here are the ages: Zuko=20, Suki, Sokka, Mai=19 Katara and Ty Lee are 18, Toph and Aang=16. Giving the benefit of the doubt, Hakota=45, Iroh=62, Gran Gran=63, Pakku=67, fire sages=old. Now to my characters. Miki=13, Jadate=21, Ashu=28, Anki=43 (go back in history and you will find out that this is accurate for arranged marriages). Okay, I think I covered everything that is needed to be known. Lets get this party started!!!

**

"Your betroth" was the only thing that was running through Katara's head. She stared at Pakku in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. This was not how she thought the meeting was going to turn out. She looked at her father and grandmother, hoping they would say that they were joking. Katara sucked in a deep breath and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Zuko. He looked surprised and angry at the same time. She then turn and looked at the man who her_ step_-grandfather called Anki. He was a tall man, around 6'4", and he had dark hair that was completely down. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to blend in with his pupils. Then she noticed that he was standing in front of her.

"It's good to finally meet you Katara." Anki said as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

Katara quickly withdrew her hand disgusted by having it kissed. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded and then looked at her father.

"Katara, don't be mad… " Hakota started.

"Excuse me?" Katara started but was stopped by her father raising his hand.

"Let me finish." Hakota started using the fatherly stern voice that every child hates. "Don't be mad at me. Be mad that them." Hakota finished and pointed to Pakku and Gran Gran. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't allow this."

Katara looked at her grandmother and Pakku. She couldn't believe this was happening. She kept her gaze at Pakku, then she figured it out. "This is an arrange marriage." Katara stated instead of questioned.

"Yes it is." Katara heard Anki said. "I mean, you must have known about this or else you would still be in your relationship with the avatar." Anki finish darkly as he gave a half smile.

Katara took a step toward Anki, leaving behind Zuko's supporting hand. "Don't you dare bring in my past relationships into this mess. You have no idea what is going on with me." Katara stated angrily. She then remembered her place as a lady and took a half step back. "How was I brought into this engagement?" Katara asked pulling her angered gaze from Anki to Pakku.

"As you know, arrange marriages are common in the North Pole. I had made an agreement with another master waterbender that my oldest daughter or son or grand child would marry his first born. The first and only child of that master was Anki, and with you being my only granddaughter, you are placed in this category." Pakku summarized.

"But…" Katara started, the politics starts to come out of her. "I am from the South Pole and you are my step-grandfather, Pakku. I have no blood ties to you, so I do _not_ have to be apart of this arrangement." Katara finished with a smile, but saw the frown on her father's face, and the smile on Anki's face.

"No my dear child." Gran Gran stated. Katara gave her grandmother a worried look. "Pakku is your true blood grandfather. I entered the South Pole six weeks pregnant. This is how you are able to waterbend."

"But I thought I got my waterbending from my mother's family." Katara said, in shock of the information that her grandmother just gave her.

"We thought so too." Hakota said as he walked up to Katara. "But, we went back through the records and found that no one in your mother's family was a waterbender. I'm sorry." Katara looked up at her father in disbelief. Then she heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, but I would like to spend some time with my betroth and learn more about her." Anki said simply. Hakota shot him a dirty look that Anki sent back to him. Katara felt defeated. Everyone in the room fell silent. Until…

"No." Came a voice from behind Katara. It was Zuko. She was shocked with the boldness that he inserted.

"Excuse me Firelord but I…"Anki started

"Will not have anything else to do with Katara." Zuko finished Iroh quickly looked at his nephew, wondering what he was doing. Zuko then walked up to Katara and put his arm around Katara's waist.

"No offence Firelord, but if you don't take your hand off my betroth, I will do it for you." Anki said as he patted the sword at his side. Katara just looked at Zuko, trying to figure out what he was doing.

The fire sages took a step toward Zuko until he stopped them with his hand. "Fire Sages, I ask you to remember your place." Zuko simply said and the sages understood him. "Now Annie…"

"Anki." Anki corrected Zuko.

"Whoever, first of all, you do not have the right to talk or threaten me while you are a guest in my palace and second…" Zuko started but stopped and looked at Katara. He hated that she was in this type of situation. '_What can I do to help her?_' Zuko kept asking himself. Katara gave him a 'what are you thinking' look. Zuko then looked at everyone else and then to just Anki, who was wearing a smug smile. Zuko was really beginning to hate this guy. '_I got it, and Angi help me.'_ "And secondly neither you nor the rest of this group have the right to talk to Katara in such an insulting manner." Pakku and Hakota gave Zuko a questioning look

"Why do you find this conversation insulting? I would find it to be a joyous time." Anki said.

"Yea for you." Katara quickly added. "I for one…"

"Now Katara _dear_, no need to drop to his level." Zuko said sweetly. He noticed that Katara raised her left eyebrow at the "dear" part. "If you will excuse us, Katara and I need to be going. You are all welcome to stay and eat lunch. Good day." Zuko said and he started to lead Katara out of the Dinning hall.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going with my betrothed?" Anki asked

"Well Annie." Zuko started as he saw the anger in Anki's face. "She is not your betrothed." This statement caught everyone's attention. _'Angi help me, I hope this work.'_ "Katara is this nation's," Zuko then took a dramatic pause, "she is this nation's Fire Lady." Zuko finished as he looked at Katara. She gave Zuko a surprising, shocked look. Zuko gave her a reassuring smile. "So excuse us, we need to be going."

"Wait. I demand and explanation." Anki said in a harsh tone.

Zuko was now the one wearing the smug smile. "It is really simple, Annie, The Avatar and I decided on a way to show those who do not trust me, to trust me. That way is through inter culture marriage and sibling adoption. My marriage to Katara will unite the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. I plan on adoption Toph as my sister for the uniting of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Then Toph and the Avatar will marry to unite the Air Nomads and the Earth Kingdom. With the two marriages and the sibling adoption, all four nations will be connected." Zuko finished. He looked around and saw everyone speechless. Anki did not know what to say, so in turn, he left the dinning hall.

Chief Arnook gave Zuko a strange look and then a smile. "Maybe this will work. Uniting the four nations, good job young Fire Lord. I hope the wedding will be big and I will look forward to the invitation. Now I better be going. I wouldn't want Anki to destroy your items." And with that, Arnook turn to leave.

Zuko dismissed the fire sages and then realized what happened. "Oh man" he mutter to himself.

"Son, you do know that your hand is still on my daughter." Hakota said and Zuko quickly removed his hand. Then he was face to face with an old, very angry waterbender.

"Boy you better be going threw with this. Last I knew you were planning on marrying that other girl and not Katara." Pakku said.

"Yes Zuko, what were you thinking?" Katara asked.

"I wasn't, that's the problem." Zuko said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well I think it is a good idea. This will keep her away from that creepy, old guy." Garn Gran said Zuko just looked at the older woman and gave her a smile.

"If we are going to continue this conversation, might I suggest we go to a more private room." Iroh said. The group agreed and left the dinning room and into Zuko's office. Zuko sat in his chair and Katara stayed next to the door. Pakku and Hakota stood in between the two, and Iroh and Gran Gran sat in chairs in front of Zuko's desk.

"So when did you plan on telling me about the marriage between you two?" Hakota asked with a smile as he watched Zuko slammed his head on his desk.

Gran Gran started to laugh. "I love that he just pulled the idea out of is butt." She said.

"Gran Gran!" Katara gasped. Zuko then raised his head and slammed it down again.

Iroh got up and walked over to his nephew and tapped on his shoulder. "Nephew, it is okay. Once Chief Arnook and Anki leave, everything will be back to normal." Zuko lifted his head up and there was a big red square on his head. Iroh let out a small laugh. "I will order some tea…"

"Uncle."

"No Zuko, you will need something for that headache that will come in a few minutes." And with that, Iroh left the room.

Pakku was glaring at Zuko angrily and Zuko couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you staring at me?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"I don't think I want you to be my grandson-in-law." Pakku simply stated.

"What are you talking about? I just said that to help Katara out. I'm not really marrying her, no offence Katara." Zuko said

"None taken." Katara said.

"I don't think you understand boy. If you don't marry Katara, she will go to Anki." Pakku said, with annoyance and anger.

This angered Zuko. "Katara is not a possession! You can't just give her away!" Zuko said shouting at Pakku.

"If you don't go through with this marriage…"Pakku stated, in an angry tone while staring at Zuko. Then he dropped his gaze to the floor and softens his voice. "If you don't go through with this, then I will have no choice." Zuko scanned the room and say all the Water Tribe natives had their heads down. Zuko was completely confused.

Hakota was the first to speak. "If this doesn't happen, then Pakku will lose his position and reputation. If that happens, then our whole family will lose respect. With Katara being promised to Anki, she will be removed from our family and placed into his family. Katara will enter that family with no title and no authority. She will not be able to do practically anything except for producing children." Hakota boldly stated.

"That's crazy! How can…. Ugh!" Zuko stated and slammed his head down again. "So I basically I screwed up royally." Zuko muttered into his desk loud enough for everyone to hear. He then lifted his head to look at Katara. She wore a sad face and was looking down.

"No, just marry my daughter." Hakota said. Zuko just looked at this man. He was having a hard time figuring out if Hakota was being serious or sarcastic like Sokka. "I am being serious. I would rather have her here in the Fire Nation then with that man."

"Agreed." Gran Gran and Pakku said at the same time.

Zuko, not knowing what to do, placed his head back down on his desk. He didn't know what to do. Yes, Katara was a good, close friend, but he loved Mai. _'Oh man, if she knew what was going on…'_ he didn't even want to think about it.

"No." Zuko heard Katara say. He looked up and saw her standing straight up and her arms crossed. "I will not put Zuko through this." She said as she gave Zuko a sad smile. "He loves Mai." She pauses to take a deep breath. "I will go with Anki."

"No you will not." Zuko said instantly and boldly. He got up from his desk and walked over to Katara. Gran Gran stood up and walked over to her son and husband, to get a better view. Zuko put his hands on Katara's shoulders. "We will figure this out, but you will not go to that creeper."

"But Zuko, I …"Katara started

"No buts. I just got to figure a way were Mai doesn't find out until I tell her what is going on." Zuko said. He didn't noticed when his office door open but he did hear it when it was shut.

"We have a small problem about that Zuko." Everyone turned around and saw Iroh holding a tray of tea. Iroh obviously heard the last part that Zuko said.

"What? What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"Well, you see, everyone that is apart of the staff knows of, um, your, um…" Iroh stuttered, worried about his nephew's reactions.

"Well, spit it out buster." Gran Gran said.

"Uncle?" Zuko said

Iroh took in a breath "Everyone in the staff knows about your and Katara's engagement." Iroh finally said.

Zuko then slapped his forehead. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered. For the rest of the day the group tried to work on a plan to figure things out. The night came and everyone went their separate ways.

**

It was almost dark when Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Toph, Aang, Miki, and Jadate were waiting at the docks. Toph, Miki, Jadate and Aang were sitting on the ground catching up on lost time, and informing Miki and Jadate on what was going on. Sokka was leaning on a pillar watching Suki trying to calm Ty Lee down. Ty Lee has been pacing quickly and talking to herself about Mai. Sokka let out a sigh, he was tired of hearing Ty Lee complain about it. He started to go into his own little world when he heard Ty Lee scream at Suki.

"Hey, hey, hey. This has gone on for far to long. Ty Lee, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen, so stop walking and be quiet for a little bit." Sokka said as he watched the eighteen year old slow down and stopped in front of him.

"Um..Ok." Ty Lee said

"Come here. There are some little ears can't hear what I have to say to you." Sokka said and watched Ty Lee inch closer to him. Sokka then Lean down to her and he put his hands in his pockets. He noticed a warning look that Suki gave him. "Okay, here it is. Unless you are the one marring Zuko." He whispered to he then paused for a moment. "then SHUT UP!" he finished with a yell.

Ty Lee let out a yelp and Toph burst out laughing. "Why did you do that? I thought little ears couldn't hear what you had to say." Ty Lee asked as she rubbed her ear.

"To get you to shut up. When Mai gets here, then you can start to complain." Sokka said simply. He then looked out into the sea and saw a fire nation ship enter the port. "and here she is."

Everyone in the group got up and stood promptly, well except for Toph. The ship got to the dock and the Fire Nation Navy were preparing the ship. The group waited to see Mai. The steam releaced and then the walking panel was dropped. At the very end of the panel was Mai.

Mai walked down and saw her friend along with Zuko's friends. A feeling of dread filled her body. She remembered the afternoon earlier, she had told Ashu all about her and Zuko. Ashu told her that she did over react and if she truly loved him then she should go back. So she decieded once she saw Ty Lee and when the ship had resupplied then she was going to go back and see Zuko. Mai was then ambushed by Ty Lee with a death hug and questions.

"What are you doing here**!**? Why did you leave? What were you thinking**!**?**!**" Ty Lee practicly screamed.

"What are you talking about Ty Lee?**" **Mai asked unaware that her friend knew everything.

"Why did you leave Zuko? You shouldn't have left! It was all my fault. Zuko didn't want to go with my plan but he did anyways. I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Please don't be mad!" Ty Lee finished

"Again Ty Lee, I'm going to ask you, what are you talking about and please try to make some sense." Mai calmly stated.

Ty Lee took a deep breath, "Zuko was trying to find a good way to show you how much he loves you and a perfect way to propose to you. I suggested that he would ignore you until supper. At supper he would again ignore you until dessert, when he was suppost to propose and then all of them," she point to everyone except Miki and Jadate, " plus Katara were going to celebreate your engagement. It was my idea and I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would react that way." Ty Lee finished.

Mai was in shocked of what she just heard. She then heard footsteps behind her and the clearing of a throat. Mai noticed that it was Ashu.

"My lady. The ship will be ready for depature in the morning by sun rise." Said Ashu. He noticed the shocked face that Mai had. " Are you okay, Miss Mai?"

"Yes, Ashu. I'm fine." Mai said unsure of herself.

"Okay, I will go and ready the crew. Do you wish for us to prepare rooms for your friends?" Ashu asked

"Yes please." Mai said. Ashu, taking a last look at Mai, turned and left.

"Well, Mai**,** um… Would you like to go and rest?" Suki asked and Mai nodded.

"If you are so deeply in love with the Fire Lord, then why do you have feelings for the captain?" came a male voice behind Mai. She turn and saw an Earth Kingdom male not much older then herself.

"Jadate! Why did you say that?" Ty Lee asked

"I didn't**!**" Jadate said raising his hands up in surrender. "She did." And he pointed to Miki.

"She _does _have a point though. Mai's heart was beating pretty fast. Like Jadate's when he sees Ty Lee." Toph said.

"Toph!!!" Jadate hissed.

"What? You do." Toph said, well kind of whispering the last part.

"Well, why doesn't the girl speak for herself?" Mai asked not caring about what Toph just said.

"She can't. She is a mute and deaf." Jadate said matter of factly.

"Well then, how does she understand what is being said and how does she talk back?" Mai said taking a step toward Miki.

"The same way I am able to see. By earthbending. She listens to the vibrations. She can understand and she can hear better than I can. But I can see better." Toph explain.

"Well tell her that my relationships are none of her business." Mai said as she looked at the girl questioningly. "Where does she come from?" She asked

"Ask her." Toph dryly told Mai

"How am I suppost to do that if she is deaf?" Mai asked annoyingly

"I already explain…." Toph started, a little annoyed.

"The same way you ask everyone else." Jadate finished. "She is not stupid. You will be surprised what she could do."

"Well who are you, her father?" Mai stated.

"Her family was killed by your people. I found her while I was seeking refuge from the war." Jadate stated, hitting a nerve on Mai.

"Excuse me but I did help to end this war." Mai said getting angry.

"Yes by helping in the last two weeks." Jadate said.

"Look here you filthy peasant…" Mai started

"And with that additude, I wonder why anyone would want to be with you." Jadate cut sharply in. He was talking in a quick tone that was small but strong. Mai and Ty Lee were in complete shock. Toph started to laugh.

"And what is so funny?" Mai asked darkly to Toph.

"Do you know who was talking to you?" Toph simply asked after she finished laughing.

"The Earth Nation boy, who else?" Mai said

"Wrong. It was Miki, ya know, the deaf girl." Toph said. "She is unable to talk so Jadate talks for her. It was her talking when the whole attitude thing came in. Did you not notice the difference in his tone of voice?" Toph asked.

Mai just looked at Toph, not knowing what to say. "Well next time tell me when she is talking." Mai said to Jadate. And he nodded. "Now excuse me, I am going to rest up. I am leaving for the Fire Nation in the morning. You are all welcome to join me if you wish. Come on, lets go Ty Lee." Mai said and turn to leave.

"Ah, come on! More traveling. Really? Why the rush? You already know that Zuko is going to propose to you when you get back. What do you think he is going to do? Run off and get married to some one else while you are here?" Sokka complained. Mai shot him a death glare while Toph and Jadate laughed. The group departed for rest and the day long travel to the Fire Nation.

***

AH….. I finally found the end!!! Okay so this is very, very long and I do apologize. But I felt that I need to put these two together to continue my story and hopefully makes sense. Please comment and ask any questions that there are! Thanks!!


	5. Good News, Bad News!

Hello! Long time no see! Here is the next chapter!

*Disclaimer! I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

**

The trip back to the Fire Nation started early in the morning. Once Sokka got on, he went back to sleep. Mai walked on the deck of the ship. She was thinking about what was going to happen. She also was thinking about what Miki and Jadate had said earlier about her feelings. She thought long and hard about her own feelings for Zuko. She did love him, but there were other men…She was unable to keep a straight thought. She began to walk to her room that was assigned to her so she could rest. In 24 hours she will be back in the Fire Nation.

**

It was night, while Zuko was sitting in his office that he decided to open the letter from Ty Lee, saying that they were to arrive the next morning. Ty Lee had told Zuko in the message that she told Mai about the proposal and took all the blame for it. All that Zuko could do was let out a long, heavy sigh. '_How is this going to work?_' There was a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Katara appeared holding a scroll in her hands. "I got a letter from Sokka. They are almost here." She said as she slowly walked into his office. Katara was feeling a bit uneasy around Zuko and he had sensed this.

"Katara, please do not act weird about this. If I knew that I was making the situation worse, I…" Zuko said, unable to finish his last sentence.

"Zuko, don't blame yourself about this. It's not your fault that you don't know the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe. It's okay. I am indebted to you. You saved me, really." Katara stated, with a small blush. "But it was really me who is making a situation worse. I mean with you and Mai."

"That is a subject that I dread." Zuko said, putting his right hand over his eyes. He took a moment to himself. Then he looked at Katara. She had her head down, which meant that she was probably upset. He didn't like her this way. She was a person of love and friendship and a frown just did not suit her. "Hey, don't worry, ok."

"How can I not worry Zuko, this is our lives…" Katara started sounding a bit more upset, but did not finish. She watched as Zuko got up and walked over to her. "Zuko, this whole thing…"

"Will work out just fine. I promise." Zuko finished for her. He gave her a smile, and slowly received one back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a sly voice behind Katara.

"What do you want, Annie?" Zuko said, his smile quickly dropped from his face as he tensed up some. '_How much did he hear?_'

"Oh, well," Anki started, staring straight at Katara, "I came to inform Lady Katara that if she doesn't want to marry you, that I will _always_ be here." Anki said, ignoring Zuko's insult.

I can assure you that _you_ will not be necessary." Zuko said. "SO you can leave my palace, or I will have you escorted out." Katara began to notice the anger that was in Zuko's voice.

"Oh, but you see, as the _new_ council leader of the Water Tribe Assembly, I will be here for now on." Anki directed to Zuko. Anki took one small step toward Katara. "So, I will be able to see you on your wedding day." Anki gave Katara a smile that caused her to take a step back. "I will take my leave. I will see you in the morning, Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko." With that said, Anki left Zuko's office.

Katara found a chair and slowly sat down. She was in complete shock. "Who does that guy think he is. He is such a …Katara, are you okay?" Zuko ask

"He has my position in the Assembly." Was all that Katara could say.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked as he stood in front of her.

"The Water Tribe Assembly that is stationed here has voted me out. I was in charge of it, it's my assembly. _MY _assembly… But now that I'm 'marring' you, they must think that I will not be able to complete my duties there when I have duties of Fire Lady. That's my guess." Katara said putting a hand on her forehead. "And if Anki has my position, then he will be in charge. He could change the way the votes are cast. He, he could replace the eleven members that I carefully choose. And you know what the worst thing is? He will be living here in the Fire Nation."

"Wait. The assembly that you, your father and Pakku started three years ago to keep the Water Tribes and Fire Nation connected." Zuko asked as he sat down in a chair that was next of her.

"Yes."

"He can't do that. I mean just vote you off like that." Zuko said

"But he can, if he has enough votes." Katara sadly said. "I will speak to Pakku and my father about this. Now the real problem is, Anki will be here to witness our marriage." Katara said. At first she was looking at Zuko, but once she finished talking she turn to look out the window.

"We will be okay Katara. We will get through this." Zuko said taking her hand into his. Katara looked at his hand holding hers and smile to herself. Then looked at Zuko and gave him a smile. She laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the support he gave her. Zuko lightly kissed the top of her head, and then placed his head on hers.

Little did they know, that they were being watch by someone they both knew.

**

It was morning. The sun had been up for a short time and the water seemed calm, welcoming the light rays from the sun. The boat dock was almost empty, seeing that the fisher men were already in the deep waters. The naval shim docked and its passenger were on the deck, some more ready than others to get back on land. Toph was the first to get back on the ground and the others followed slowly. Once on the ground, Sokka saw that all the market shops were open

"Oookkaaayyy, the Fire Nation takes the whole rising with the sun thing a little to seriously, don't ya think?" Sokka said. No one in the group answered him.

The group started to make their way through the crowds heading toward the palace. There were guards in front of the group and behind as well. While walking, Mai caught a part of a conversation about Zuko. "Ty Lee, go and see what those four old women are talking about." Mai said and then added a please when her friend gave her a look.

Suki walked up to Mai, "What's going on?"

"Those women are talking about Zuko and someone else." Mai said keeping her eyes on Ty Lee and the old women. She saw Ty Lee laughing with the women and then pointing to her. Slowly the older women and Ty Lee returned back to the Mai and the others.

"Well good morning Avatar and friends! Isn't this a glorious morning?" The oldest woman said and the other three nodded. "Yes 'em a very glorious morning indeed! Oh, Madam Toph, are you all ready for the celebration? It'll be sooner than you think." The lady asked.

Everyone in the group was giving a blank stare. "Um, could you kinda tell us what is going on?" Toph asked

The old woman gave Toph a look. "Why, your engagement and your family adoption of course. And let us not forget the Fire Lords marriage." The old woman said. She watched the faces of confusion grow more confused. "Oh dear."

"Well, I'm sure you are all happy. Young Toph's marriage to the Avatar…"

"WHAT!" Toph screamed

"…and her sibling adoption to the Fire Lord. Its all set up by the Fire Lord himself." The second older woman said cautiously after Toph's screaming 'what.'

"Oh yes, and I'm so happy with the Fire Lords marriage. There isn't a person better than her. Nope, no one better than her." The third older woman, who was almost oblivious to the group's reaction, said.

"Yes, but should we really be talking about this in front of Lady Mai?" said the quite, fourth older woman.

"Oh, it's okay! Mai already knows about the engagement and she is extremely happy." Ty Lee chimed in with her famous smile.

"Oh really?" the first older woman said, in doubt. "So Lady Mai is fine with the Fire Lord's wedding to Master Katara?" the old woman said, not even hiding the smile on her face.

"WHAT!" everyone in the group seem to said at once.

"Haha…" the older woman laughed quietly, "That's what I though. Come on girls, we need to get back to out shops. Good day everyone." And with that the four old women walked off.

"Oh no." Ty Lee said in shock.

Sokka, for once not saying anything during the conversation, spoke. "That idiot went off to get engage to my little sister. _MY SISTER!!!!_ Oh, that's it. I'm going to kill him" Sokka said as he quickly walked through the guards and toward the palace.

"He is so dead." Was all that came out of Mai's mouth. She also headed for the palace.

"Oh, no. If any one is going to kill Zuko, it is gonna be me." Toph said as she earthbended herself pass Sokka and Mai, rapidly approaching the palace.

The rest of the gang stayed behind. None of them wanted to get in the way of the three hot heads. "Well I guess Sokka _was_ right." Aang started, "Zuko _did_ go off and got engaged to someone else." A quick pain shot through Aang's head and a rock was laying on the ground. He saw that it was Ty Lee that threw the rock. "Ow… What was that for?"

"For acting like Sokka!" Ty Lee said. And walked off to be with her friend. Shortly so did everyone else.

*

*

Well, I hope that y'all liked it!

Who saw the new trailers out for the movie in July? I Did I did! : ) okay, please review and tell me what ya think!

Thanks for reading!! Toph-NSS


	6. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA.

Hello everyone! Long time no see! Well here is the next chapter! Hope y'all like it!

Zuko and Katara were in the dining room alone. It was quiet and neither one knew what to say to the other. Then, like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, Iroh walks into the room with his happy-go-lucky self, but he seemed extra happy today.

"Good morning nephew and niece. How are the two of you this beautiful morning?" Iroh asked as he motioned a servant to bring him some breakfast.

"Uncle, please." Zuko said, almost pleading.

"Why, what is wrong Zuko?" Iroh asked innocently as he received his food. Iroh quickly thanked the servant.

"Mai is coming this morning and I'm hoping that she does not hear about mine and Katara's engagement until I can tell her." Zuko said, picking around his food.

"Oh, I'm afraid that will be hard. I'm sure that most of the nation knows about the engagement and eager to tell anyone." Iroh said. "But don't worry nephew. Lady Mai will be easier to deal with than Lady Toph."

"What?" Zuko questioned then he suddenly remembered about Toph and Aang's marriage. "Ugh…. I'm dead."

The doors of the dining room were quickly pushed opened. Zuko started to pray that it was not Mai and Toph; he really did not want to deal with the two. But instead, it was Pakku and Anki. '_I think I would prefer Mai and Toph instead of this…'_

"Did I just hear that the Fire Lord was dying?" Anki asked bring Zuko out of his thoughts. Anki was wearing a smirk on his face that Zuko could not stand.

"Oh no, I'm not. If I died, then who would be here for Katara?" Zuko said. Anki started to say something but was cut off by Zuko. "I could never leave her and never will." The two men just stared at each other.

Anki was the first to break the staring contest, "Well then, when will the marriage be? I'm sure that you have it all planned out."

Zuko was unsure of what to say. "The date is not finalized, but it is in the early winter months." Zuko heard Katara say.

"Why so long? I mean it is late summer. Why not have it sooner?" Anki asked as he walked toward Katara.

"Well because winter is the time I want it. Winter holds many memories for me." Katara said as she looked down at her food.

"Oh really like what? A first kiss?" Anki said.

"For your information, no. More on the lines of my birth, my childhood with my family, and the knowledge of my mother's love for me as well as her death." Katara simply said.

Everyone at the table was quiet. Zuko looked at Katara with awe. She held so much in her heart. He smiled at her. Suddenly there was a loud commotion coming from the hallway. Slowly, everyone from the table got up. Zuko, knowing who was behind the commotion, went to stand next to Katara.

"SPARKY!" came a loud booming voice. Then, much to the efforts of the guards to keep her out, Toph appeared in the dining room, as a very unhappy earth bender. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Well, um," was all that the leader of the fire nation could say to a sixteen year old girl.

"And don't you dare try to lie to me. Why is this entire nation gossiping about me getting…?" Toph started

"Toph!" Katara screamed. "Toph let me explain. Please."

"Look here Sugar Queen…" Toph started.

"Sugar Queen?" Anki asked as he smiled at Katara.

"Can I not finish a statement?" Toph said, getting angry. "Yes Sugar Queen and… and who are you?" Toph said now getting confused. She didn't even notice that an extra person was even in the room with them until now. She did not like the vibrations that she got from him.

"I am Anki from the Northern Water Tribe. I was here to wed Lady Katara, but I found that she has other plans. As well as the Avatar. You must be the Avatar's lady that I have heard about. Fire Lord Zuko tells me that you and the Avatar are to wed around the same time as he and Lady Katara." Anki introduced as he starts to confirm his suspensions of the false engagement between Zuko and Katara.

During the time that Anki introduced himself, Toph felt even more strange vibes. She couldn't explain it, but something was off about this guy. She then felt vibrations from Zuko. "Well, okay. When did Katara get engaged to the Ole Fella, Papa Water bender?" Toph asked Pakku.

Zuko answered for Pakku, "It's a long story Toph. I will explain once everyone else gets here. Okay?" Toph nodded.

"Lady Toph, May I ask you a question." Anki said.

"I might have an answer for ya, Ole Fella." Toph said.

Anki turned his head slightly at Toph and let out a small laugh. "Yes, well I was wondering why you were so angry when you entered the dining room." Anki asked wearing a smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Toph said and turned to Zuko. "What is the matter with you Sparky? Why are you telling everyone that in a battle between me and the Boulder that the Boulder would win?" Zuko was lost for words. Toph gave Zuko a smile to reassure him. "You know that I can kick that guys butt thirty different ways with just one hand. Come on, ya gotta have some faith in this blind earth bender."

"Oh, I'm sorry Toph." Zuko said with a smile, still unsure of what to say.

"Well you should be! But I forgive you this time." Toph said as she punched him in the arm, hard. "Well come on you two, everyone is waiting. They are about ten minutes behind me." Toph said. "Bye old men!" with that, Toph turned to leave.

"Good bye Iroh, Pakku," Katara said. She then saw her grandfather turned his head toward Anki. She understood what he meant. "Good bye Anki." And with that, Katara turned to Zuko who just nodded his head to say his good byes. The couple started to leave. "Well, that was interesting." Katara said to Zuko. He laughed and placed his hand on the small of her back while the two followed Toph into the hallway.

One the three were alone, Zuko wanted answer from Toph. "Toph, when you came into the dining room, what were you really mad about?"

"The same thing that Sokka and Mai are mad about. The new engagements that we are somehow in." Toph said.

"But why didn't you say anything about it in there?" Zuko asked

"Well, I took in the fact that neither one of you two wanted to talk about, the tension with Iroh and Pakku, and the new guy that said that he intended to marry Katara. So I figured that you had a plan and came up with the idea of me fighting the Boulder." Toph explained.

"Well, thank you." Katara said, and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Ya know Zuko, I am blind, and so I did not just see that nod." Toph said.

"But how…" Zuko started but stopped when he say everyone else coming. The group met up and decided to go to Zuko's office to talk in privacy.

.. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Back to the dining room.

The three men were still standing, Then Iroh and Pakku sat back down to finish their meals.

"That was odd." Anki said, thinking about the events that just unfolded.

"Well, that is an odd group of friends, wouldn't you agree Iroh?" Pakku said as he was reaching for his drink.

"I think that they are perfect." Iroh said giving Pakku a wink. The two old men the shared a laugh.

"Well, if the two of you will excuse me." Anki said and left without an answer from either of the men. Anki went to the room that he occupied and wrote eleven identical, short letters and sealed them. Then he found a young servant boy. "Listen to me child. How would you like to make enough money to never work here at the palace anymore?"

"That would be great sir." The boy said.

"Good," Anki said with an evil smirk. "Good. Well I need you to do some chores for me and then you will have your reward. First deliver these quickly, and I mean quickly, understand."

"Yes sir." The boy answered

"Good." Anki handed the boy the letters and a small sack of money. "Here's something to start you off. Come back to see me once you have deliver there. Now off with you." The boy quickly left. Anki smiled to himself. _'Now time to go and see what more information I can obtain. I will have what I want.'_ Anki thought as he started to walk down the halls.

Here is the end! Well of this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!

~Toph-NSS


	7. Secretes

Disclaimer: I sooo do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Hello! Here is chapter seven! I hope y'all enjoy!

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

The group stayed in Zuko's office until an hour before supper. Zuko and Katara explain to everyone the situation that they were in. The group was in shock of what was demanded of Katara and the risk that Zuko was taking. During the explaining, Mai excluded herself from the others.

"So, you didn't know what you were saying and got you and Katara in a big mess and now Ole Fella is in control of the Water Tribe Assembly here at the palace and now he is living here at the palace until the two of you get married. Now is that about right?" Toph stated.

"Yes," Zuko said looking at Mai, hoping to get some emotion out of her. Knowing that she would not show any, he let out a sigh.

"But we are hoping to get a way out to get things back in order." Katara said quickly, noticing the defeat look of Zuko's face.

"Well, I think that Zuko did an honorable thing." Aang said with a smile. Then Mai let out an uncommon sarcastic laugh. "Mai, come on."

"Leave me be, Aang." Mai said

"Oh, don't worry about her. She is just being a stick in the mud." Sokka said.

Mai then let out an angry sigh and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asked.

Zuko then let out yet another sigh, "I will see you guys later." He then opened the door and left, leaving the door cracked opened.

"What's his problem?" Sokka asked

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Outside Zuko's office, Anki, who happened to show up, watched as Mai slammed the door and left. He decided to stay and see what happens next. Shortly, he saw Zuko leaving the room and go in the direction of Mai. _'Well this is interesting.'_ Anki thought and he followed the couple out into the gardens.

Zuko followed Mai out into the gardens. Finally tired of following her, Zuko grabbed her arm. "Mai, would you please wait."

"Wait?" Mai said as she pulled her arm out of Zuko's grasp. "Wait on what Zuko? For you to go a marry someone else? Oh wait, that's happening now." Mai said coldly and turn to walk off again.

"Mai please! I explain the reasons behind it." Zuko said.

Mai stopped and looked out into the gardens. She saw the water fountain where Azula tried to knock the apple off of her head. Then, when Zuko, who wanted to be the hero, "saved" her. She smiled at the flashback, knowing that she loved Zuko, even back then. But now, she didn't know. She didn't even know if he loved her back. Mai then turned to look at Zuko. "Why did you do it Zuko?"

"I told you why." Zuko said

"No, you told me what you wanted me to hear."

"Mai,"

"Zuko, please" Mai said looking at Zuko. She saw him sigh and noticed that he was not looking at her. In fact, he was gazing downward. He looked like he was having a conflict with in his mind. "Zuko, do you like Katara?"

"What?" Zuko asked, shocked at the boldness of what Mai just said.

"It's a simple question Zuko." Mai stated

"She is a friend…" Zuko started

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Mai said. She saw the confusion in Zuko's eyes.

"I'm not sure." Zuko said, still not looking at Mai.

"I understand. I need to go, alone." And with that, Mai left. Zuko just watch as she left. He let out another sigh and decided to go back to the others.

.. .. .. .. .. ..

Anki came out of the shadows where Mai and Zuko had their conflict. He watched as Zuko walked away. "Well, well. This is becoming more and more interesting." Anki then turned and walked away.

.. .. .. .. .. ..

Back to Zuko's office, where everyone was wondering what was going on with Mai and Zuko. Katara felt guilty for ruining Zuko's life. _'He should have never done this to begin with.'_ Katara thought.

"Hey Katara, don't feel bad." Aang said with his usual goofy grin. This made Katara smile some.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you really like him." Sokka said carelessly.

Katara just look downward. Ty Lee and Suki both looked at Katara and then to each other. Toph noticed the difference in Katara's heart beats. Sokka finally caught on as well as Aang.

"Oh, Katara, I'm sorry." Sokka said

"No Sokka, I'm fine." Katara said with a fake smile.

"Really, are you going to give me that fake smile?" Sokka said, knowing his little sister. He then walked over to Katara and gives her a hug.

"No, really I'm okay." Katara said.

"Sure, whatever." Sokka said.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Outside the office, Iroh and Pakku were walking to the tea room, when they heard the office door slam. Not knowing who left the office, the two enter the hallway where the office was located at.

"We better see what is going on." Iroh said

"Speak for yourself. You just want to be nosy." Pakku stated

"Ah, you know me well my friend." Iroh smiled, "Shall we?" Then the two head to the door and caught the conversation that Katara and the others were having. The two then moved a few steps away from the almost closed door.

"Oh my." Iroh said

"Well it appears that this maybe more than pretending." Pakku said.

"Yes I agree. We must do something to help Katara and Zuko." Iroh said, already forming a plan in his head.

"Fine, but if Zuko does anything funny with my granddaughter, the Fire Nation will be in need of a new Fire Lord." Pakku protectively said. Iroh just laughed.

While the two were talking between themselves, Zuko walks up behind them.

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" Zuko asked as both men jumped.

"Oh, Zuko. No Pakku and I were just leaving now." Iroh said.

"What's going on?" Aang asked as he popped his head out of the door. Slowly everyone emerges out into the hallway.

"We were coming to inform everyone about supper tonight. Now if everyone will excuse us, we have a Pi-Sho game to go and play." Pakku said then turns to leave.

"Ah yes. I see everyone tonight at supper then." Iroh said waving goodbye to everyone.

"Well, that was weird." Katara said

"It's old men. They are always weird." Sokka said.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

That night at supper, everyone one was eating in silence. Mai brought Ashu to the supper that night. Iroh tried to strike up a conversation with the young captain, but Ashu kept to himself. Iroh finally gave into the silence. The only person that seemed to be enjoying himself was Anki.

"Well this is a very boring supper." Toph said. "I guess this is the best time. Listen up everyone, Aang and I have something to say."

"Yes we do." Aang said "We have decided to postpone our wedding."

"But doesn't that mean that you are breaking the ties of agreement with Zuko." Anki asked

"No Ole Fella, it doesn't." Toph said.

"But I'm sure it does." Anki said pushing the matter.

"And I think that you are trying all that you can to break these agreements to marry my daughter." Hakota said, looking at Anki.

"Well, I'm not. I don't want another war." Anki said smiling at Hakota.

"Well, we are not breaking any agreement thingy." Toph said.

"Well, I find no problem with this. After all, they are both still young. I agree with the postponement." Iroh said. Anki was ready to say something else. "That is the end of that discussion." Iroh said firmly looking at Anki. Hakota let out a laugh and finished eating. The table went back into silence.

Dessert was being served when Mai decided that it was her time to speak. "I have decided to go back to Omashu. Ashu is going to take me. We leave tonight."

"Why leave so soon? I mean why not wait till morning or so." Iroh asked

"No thank you Iroh." Mai said as she smiled at the old man.

"Well if you need anything be sure to get it. I'm sure the staff will be more than happy to help you out." Iroh said returning the smile.

"Thank you Iroh." Mai said.

"Mai, is there any way that Ty Lee and I can get a ride back to Kyoshi?" Suki asked

"Wait, you're leaving too?" Sokka pouted.

"Sokka you know my responsibilities." Suki said to her child-like boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sokka said as he reached over and hugged his girlfriend.

Suki then looked backed at Mai who looked at Ashu. "That will be fine." Ashu said with his deep voice.

"Thank you Ashu. Jadate and Miki, the two of you are more than welcome to come with us." Suki offered.

"Thank you, Suki. I think we will go with you." Jadate said.

Those who were leaving that night excuse themselves to go and get ready. Down at the docks stood the group. Sokka was holding on to Suki until they got there and she boarded the boat. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko watched as the ship cast off and disappeared into the dark night.

~ Okay let me know what y'all think please! :) Review!


	8. For Real

Hello everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying my story! I want to thank all of those who have reviewed! I also want to thank my twin sister for helping me with my spelling and checking my story. I guess she is my co-writer for my story ;)! Also my 2 year old nephew who "wrote" his name on my notebook that I keep my hard copies of the story in!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own A:TLA and I don't think I will ever own it :( but one can dream.

Ok here we go! Enjoy reading!

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

The next morning was quiet. Sokka was the first to wake up and at the breakfast table. He was a little down because of the absence of Suki. He knew that he would see her soon. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. She was an understanding person and that was one of the qualities that he loved about her. Everyone asked why he hasn't married the warrior girl yet, and every time he was unable to give an answer. With everything that was happening to his sister in these past couple of days, he started to think seriously about a commitment with Suki. Katara entered with Toph and Aang to bring Sokka out of his thoughts.

"Well this is a surprise. Snozzles is the last to get up." Toph said.

"Yeah, well I've been up and I decided to see you smiling face this morning." Sokka said.

"Yeah… no." Toph said.

The group was then joined by Hakota, Iroh, Pakku, and Zuko. Everyone started to eat and joined in a light conversation, mostly about the last summer storms that will be coming in the Fire Nation. Suddenly, a thought hit Sokka. "Where is Gran-Gran?"

"That is a good question." Pakku said. "She wasn't even in the room this morning when I got up."

"Maybe we can look for her after breakfast." Aang suggested. Everyone agreed and they started to look for Gran-Gran. Aang and Toph went to check the gardens. Katara went to check the bathrooms. Hakota and Pakku started to look in the west wing of the palace. Zuko and Sokka started to look around Pakku and Gran-Gran's bedroom area. Soon, Zuko and Sokka was joined by Hakota and Pakku, and the four stood in the middle of the room.

"There is no telling where that woman is at." Pakku said.

"That is the truth. She never tells me or anyone what she has planned to do." Hakota said.

"Could she be in someone else's room?" Zuko asked. The three Water Tribe men started to think about where she could be.

"Why is everyone in my room?" Gran-Gran said as she snuck into the room startling the four men.

" Gran-Gran! Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Sokka asking wondering about his grandmother.

"I was in the library for a while. I started reading one thing and I could not stop reading." Gran-Gran said as she showed the men one think scroll. "What? Did you expect me to be in mine and my husband's room, waiting for him in the bed half-naked with a flower in my mouth?"

Everyone in the room went quiet. Zuko had a flash back to when he went to Sokka for advise and Sokka was in a unique position for someone walking into his tent. The facial expression was the same and still priceless. Pakku started to laugh, Sokka slapped his forehead, and Hakota just hung his head.

"What's with that face boy?" Gran-Gran asked Zuko.

"Just a memory about an experience I with Sokka." Zuko said, not realizing what he just said sounded like.

"Oh really?" Gran-Gran asked "You two were…?"

"Wait! NO, no, no, no, no, no!" Sokka said

"No, defiantly not!" Zuko said.

Pakku just laughed. "Young Fire Lord, are you sure you want to marry my granddaughter? It seems that you might want to be with my grandson."

Zuko let out an angry sigh and left the room. Sokka followed Zuko's actions and left shortly after Zuko.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Anki was in his room, not really caring about going to breakfast with everyone. He was ready to leave the Fire Nation. A knock came from his door and the young servant boy poked his head in.

"You called sir?" the young boy asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Yes, I need you to find some information for me." Anki said as he handed the boy a note with instruction on what to do.

"Sir?" the boy asked after reading the information. "If someone knew that I was looking for this... I could get into trouble as of you. What is the need for this information?"

"Boy, listen to me. If you tell anyone that you are working for me, you would wish that Fire Lord was the one that was giving you your punishment. He would be more lenient on you. But me. I will make sure that you will never, never be able to disobey anyone." Anki said as he slowly walked toward the young boy, getting into his face to make his point. All what the boy could do is hold back tears and nod his head. The boy the left quickly. Anki straighten himself and went to his desk to review the new information that he received from his informant, smiling at what they said.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

A week later, Zuko and Katara were in the gardens walking around. They then found a place next to the pond to sit down. Iroh and Pakku were out on the patio watching the young couple.

"They have been like this for the past couple of days." Pakku stated. "I hope that this is what they both want."

"I think this is. It is defiantly what Zuko needs. I don't think I have seen him this relaxed in a while." Iroh said, smiling as he watch Katara bending some water and allow it to float above Zuko's head. Then as Zuko tried to quickly get out of the way of the water, but his movement were to slow. Now drenched in water, Zuko started to chase Katara around the garden. Katara let out laughs while Zuko followed her, weaving in and out of the bushes and around the trees.

Pakku smile, seeing his granddaughter being happy is all that the old man wanted. "Do you think this will work? For everyone?" Pakku asked

"Dear friend, I am in most confidence that this will work out. Now we need to finish our planning for those two." Iroh said unable to hide the smile on his face.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Up in the second floor, Aang stood watching Zuko and Katara running around from his bedroom's open window. Aang smiled and laughed from the actions of his two friends. He was happy that Katara was happy, but he was also sad at the same time. Although their relationship ended two years ago, he still cared for the girl.

"They look great together." A voice came from behind him. Aang and turned and saw Toph. She was smiling as she joined him at the window.

"Yes they do and they both seem happy." Aang said.

"And so should you, Aang. You deserve happiness too." Toph said seriously. Aang didn't say anything and he thought about his and Katara's old relationship. "By the way, what exactly happened between the two of you anyways? Neither one of you told anyone." Toph said, almost reading what was on his mind.

"I'm not really sure. I think we just drifted apart. We both wanted something more, but what I wanted was not what she wanted. Our relationship was not moving anywhere and we where both young. We decided that we needed a break." Aang said with a sad smile. "But the break turned into a break-up and we decided to be friends. Now she has found someone for her."

"And what about you?" Toph asked. Aang was taken back from this question. Toph was never the one to talk about relationships. Something about her openness brought Aang to a new realization.

"I think I have already found someone." Aang said with a genuine smile. He closed the gap between the two of them and gave Toph a hug. "Thank you Toph."

"Anytime Twinkle Toes." Toph said smiling and returning the hug.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Also on the second floor, five doors down from Aang and Toph, stood Anki in his room. He watched as Katara dumped the water on Zuko head. He smirked at that moment. Then he saw as Zuko chased Katara around the garden. He watched as the couple ran away from the two old men on the patio, finding an almost private part of the garden. Anki watched as Zuko picked up speed to catch Katara. Zuko snaked his arms around Katara's waist and then started to spin her in circles until the two fell down laughing. Anki did not like this. He then started to clam himself down when he noticed the windows starting to frost over. _'This will end with me smiling and you upset, Fire Lord.'_ A knock came at the door, bringing Anki out of his thoughts.

"Enter." Anki said coldly. He saw the young servant boy coming into his room carrying several scrolls. "So you did found them."

"Yes sir, I had to wait for the old lady to leave, but I found them." The boy said as he handed Anki the scrolls.

"Old lady, you mean the old woman from the Water Tribe." Anki asked and the boy nodded for his response. "What was she looking for?"

"I'm not sure sir, I believe it was the old Fire Nation folk tales." The boy said.

"Ok. That is all I need now. I will call you when I need you again. Leave." Anki said. The boy quickly left the room. Anki placed the scrolls on his desk and started to read through them. While reading the new information, Anki's evil smile grew.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

During the next three weeks, Katara and Zuko spent most of their time together. During the last week, the bad storms moved on. It was during the late time of the month. Katara and Zuko would spend time in each other's room or in the Zuko's office to talk about their past. On the last day of the month, Zuko and Katara decided to take a day off. Iroh made sure that the two had their privacy while Pakku and Gran-Gran took care of their food. The two stayed in Zuko's large room and talked almost all day and night.

It was around three in the morning. Zuko was telling Katara about the time he was attacked by a turtle-duck when he noticed that Katara had fallen asleep on his bed. At first he watched as she slept, then he covered her up and dimed the candle next to the bed. He then went to the window to look out at the gardens as the flowers and trees welcomed the rain. He thought about the events that happened during the last month. They have grown to know each other, their fears and what makes them happy. Zuko found that he had developed true feeling for Katara. Deciding that he was going to meditate while he waited for morning to come, he set up four candles at the foot of his bed. He then sat down, breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. _'This is more than pretend. I do have feeling for her.'_ Zuko thought _'How does she feel? I need to talk to her tomorrow and find out. I want to know, I need to know.'_ Zuko kept meditating until he felt the sun come up. Normally, he would already be out of his room at this time, but he decided to wait on Katara. Out of respect of the sleeping Katara, he went into his private bathroom to change. He got his shirt off when he heard his door open. He quickly went out to see a servant woman.

"Can I help you?" Zuko asked the woman nicely.

"I'm here to clean your room, Fire Lord." The woman said, confused of why Zuko was still in his room. After hearing some voices, Katara stirred in the bed and sat up. The servant woman saw Katara and came to her own conclusion. "I..I..I'm sorry sir, I will take my leave now." And with that the servant woman left.

"What was that about?" Katara asked, not fully awake. She then looked around the room and saw Zuko. "Why are you in my room?"

Zuko laughed. "I'm not, you are in my room. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Katara remembered as she rubbed her eyes. She then noticed that Zuko didn't have a shirt on. "You look nice."

"Um, thanks." Zuko said blushing. Katara started to laugh.

There were some commotion coming from behind Zuko's bedroom door. Then the door quickly opened, reviling Pakku, Iroh, and Gran-Gran. As the three took in the image before them, Zuko, shirtless and Katara in Zuko's bed. Pakku rushed in with Gran-Gran on his tail while Iroh shuts the door quietly behind them.

Pakku walked up to Zuko. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed to Zuko.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Zuko.

"Let me explain." Iroh said as Gran-Gran started to pull Pakku out of Zuko's face. "As the three of us was walking to get some early morning tea, we pasted by a servant boy and woman. The woman was talking about the two of you sharing a bed. So we came to check on the two of you."

"Do you know what you are doing. Sleeping together before the marriage will void the marriage between the two of you and then Katara will have to go to Anki." Pakku reminded Zuko.

"No, listen. We did not share a bed. Katara and I were up late talking and she fell asleep. I stayed up and even meditated. I was changing when the servant woman came in. That's that." Zuko explained.

"Well there." Gran-Gran said. "Now let go to get that tea." She then started to pull her husband out of the room.

"Well, I will see the two of you at breakfast." Iroh said and nodded his goodbye to the two. Then they heard a pair of feet coming back to Zuko's room.

"I will be watching you." Pakku said and turned to leave again.

"That is one way to say good morning." Katara said.

"Tell me about it. In a strange way, Pakku reminds me a lot of Sokka." Zuko said.

Katara just laughed. "Okay, I will see you later. I better go and get ready for breakfast." And with that, Katara left Zuko's room. Zuko smiled to her and watched her go.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

The day went by with Pakku keeping true to his word. Zuko couldn't say a word to Katara without Pakku listening. Finally, at that night, Katara got Gran-Gran to keep Pakku occupied so that she and Zuko can have time together. The two were in Zuko's study sitting on the couch talking about the day. The couch was against a wall long bookcase. Zuko sat in the middle of the couch. Katara was sitting long ways with her back against the right arm rest and with her knees resting on top of Zuko's lap.

"I still cannot believe your grandfather!" Zuko said

Katara started to laugh when she remembered the actions of her grandfather. "I know and how he even followed you into the bathroom!" Katara said still laughing. Zuko had a scowl on his face and then he started to tickle Katara. While the two shared a laugh, they were unaware of what was happening a few feet behind Katara. A portion of the wall was removed, reviling Anki. He was using the secrete passage to spy on the two more closely.

"This is nice." Zuko said. "Just the two of us like this."

"It is." Katara said giving Zuko a smile.

"Look Katara, I need to tell you something." Zuko said. Anki stood straighter, hoping to get some information to turn against Zuko.

"Yes Zuko?" Katara asked, wondering why the change in Zuko's attitude.

"Over this past month, we have spent more time together than we ever have. We have three months until the wedding…"

"Zuko, I told you…"

"Please Katara, let me finish." Zuko said. He leaned in closer to Katara. "This started out as pretend, but I don't think I can keep pretending." Zuko stop, creating a pause that caused Katara to become confused. Zuko then looked into Katara's eyes. He saw the water gather in her bright blue eyes. Zuko gave her a smile and placed his right hand on her left cheek, reassuring her. "I think I have started to fall in love with you."

Katara sucked in a deep breath from this statement. Anki started to put some of the pieces together. Katara was hesitant about what she wanted to say.

"It's okay, I'm not expecting an answer. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Zuko said as he leaned back. He then started to rake his fingers across the blue material on top of Katara's knees.

Anki scooted closer to the entrance of the secrete passage way into the study. He wanted to make sure that he heard everything that was being said.

Katara was in a little bit of shock from what Zuko said. "Zuko." Katara whispered, unable to speak in her full volume. Zuko had his eyes almost glued to Katara's. "I…" Katara started. Still unable to hear, Anki scooted closer to hear. But this time he scooted to close and knocked a book over. Knowing that Zuko would find him, quickly tried to closed the entrance and ran down the secrete passage way to the end.

Zuko saw the book fall and quickly stood. He then grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her up to where she stood behind him. He then walked to the book. He looked at the wall and saw that the secrete entrance door was ajar. _'Someone was here watching us.'_ Zuko started to panic. "Guards!" Zuko shouted.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Katara asked uneasy.

Zuko didn't answer her and two guards walked in. "Yes sir?" one guard asked

"Someone has entered private hallways. Search the grounds. Have a team go and check the prisons and a team to go to check to gardens. Now!" Zuko ordered

"Zuko?"

"Come on, we are going to Uncle." Zuko said as he held his hand for Katara to take it. The two walk the hallway that Iroh stayed out. Iroh came out of his room and caught the sight of Zuko and Katara.

"What's happening Nephew?" Iroh asked worryingly

"Someone was in the secret entrance of my study." Zuko said.

"Oh, no. You don't think that your father or sister escaped?" Iroh asked

"What?" Katara asked, very confused. "What is going on?"

"I had the guards to go and check prisons and the garden. I should have answers soon." Zuko said still not answer Katara. He then pinched the bridge of his nose. _'This cannot be happening.'_

"Zuko?" Katara asked, almost pleading for answers.

"Come Katara, let's go and have some tea and I will explain what is going on. Zuko." Iroh said as he lead the two into his room.


End file.
